Trapped- Reading the Books: Philosophers Stone
by LaurenJr
Summary: When Umbridge receives 7 Books about Harry Potter, the Students of Hogwarts and some Guests become Trapped in the Great Hall. What will Happen!
1. Why?

Harry Potter was just walking out from his detention with Dolores, clutching his bleeding hand and without haste he made his way to the dormitory where Hermione was waiting with the bowl of murtlap essence.

~~MEANWHILE~~

Dolores was not happy. That cheeky brat was still clearly unaffected by her punishment. If only there was a way to prove he is lying...

!POP!

Delores jumped in a flash of blue 7 books and a letter appeared on her neat desk. She picked up the letter first it read:

_Delores,_

_ If we have completed the spell correctly before you there should be 7 books and this letter. These books are about life at Hogwarts where you can prove his lies. However these books are magic you cannot read them without every student and teacher in the hall. After we will take control of the hall and guests will arrive. All you need to do is follow the instructions we leave you._

_The Future._

Delores smiled. This is perfect now she can prove lies. It was late now tomorrow at breakfast would be perfect.

"Sororus" cast Umbridge

"Students of Hogwarts tomorrow everyone must be present in the Great Hall by 9am I will know if people are not present. Good evening" umbridge cast a 'quietus' and-as if on que- teachers appeared in her office.

"Delores what is the meaning of this!?" Questioned McGonnagal .

"Minerva I cannot tell anyone this i have sworn to secrecy" this was a lie however nobody could find out. "Now I request you all leave before I have to make you- besides we ALL need our rest."

The teachers all sent her suspicious looks before exiting Umbridge grinned before heading to her private Quarters. Tomorrow would be good.

~~MEANWHILE~~

"So watch do you think Umbitch wants?" Asked Harry while soaking his hand in Murtlap.

"Better not be another Educational Decree!" Exclaimed Hermione

"I agree if its another one of those I think I'm gonna strangle her!"

"RON!"

"Calm down Hermione! I don't mean it!" And then under his breath he added to Harry "Kidding I fully mean it"Harry snorted.

The trio talked for a while after guessing what she wants before they all headed out for bed, all of them unaware of the drama that would unfold the next day...

* * *

NEXT TIME : Meet our Guests, Get locked in the Great Hall and Discover what Umbitch wants!

* * *

** REVIEWERS READ!**

**Who do you think should read? I'm including everyone from the present maybe even Voldemort and his Death Eaters. What do YOU think?**

**I value everyone's opinion!**

**thank you!**


	2. Trapped

Thank you to everyone who review and followed! It really means alot and sorry I havent updated recently Schools been Busy and I have had shows too. So keep reviewing and I'm always open for suggestions.

* * *

Harry woke with a Start. He had just revisted the Graveyard again and woke just before he could see past that mysterious door.

He cast the Tempus charm; it was 6:30am - that wasn't bad he supposed. He realised there was no getting back to sleep so he got dressed in his Hogwarts attire and headed down to the Common Room to complete his Charms Homework (explain the many functions of the Tempus Charm) and wait for Ron and Hermione.

~~MEANWHILE~~

'Tempus' It was 7am.

Delores Couldn't wait in 2 Hours time Potter's secrets would be revealed!

She did not care what the other teachers thought this was the perfect plan and NOTHING could go wrong... How very wrong she was.

~~LATER~~

"Hey mate how long have you been down here?" Asked Ron who had just woke up.

Harry cast tempus, the numbers and letters 7:30am formed out lf his wand. "Only one Hour Ron. I've just finished Charms Homework."

"Better watch out mate, you are starting to sound like Hermione." Warned Ron.

"You say that like its a bad thing Ronald." Said Hermione,who had just emerged from the Girls Dorms. " Come on lets goto breakfast I'm starving!"

The Trio set out to the Great Hall Falling back on the topic of discussion last night: Why classes were off today and what Umbridge wanted.

When they arrived they were surprised to see practically the whole school already sitting on their House tables.

"Hey Ron, Hey Harry come sit over here!" Called the Twins and Lee.

"So what do you think the Toad wants?" Asked Fred.

"Maybe its another educational degree." Suggested Ron

"But Ron she announces those she doesn't gather us together!" Countered George

"Yeah but-" Ron was cut off by A loud Girlish cough from none other than Umbridge.

"Students I am pleased to announce it is now 5 Minutes to 9am in 5Minutes time the entire school must be within the Great Hall so if you know of anyone who is absent you need to get them." Umbridge finished.

Nobody left to get their Friends it appeared everyone was already present.

The five minutes quickly passed over and no later had it turned 9 the Room was filled with a bright blue light. It disappeared as quick As it appeared. The Doors to the Great hall swung shut and a bright white orb appeared in midair in front of the Staff table. A voice spoke Deep and Mysterious:

"Residents of Hogwarts. Welcome. Before I explain why you have been summoned many people will have to join us. Do not Argue or do anything Drastic- I mean you Harry."

At this Harry looked apprehensive and the Hall turned to look at him. No sooner had he sent this at the Door a bright White Light appeared to show the Order of the Phoenix including Remus and Sirius in Snuffles form. The voice Spoke again "Please introduce you're selves do not Question me."

The Order though somewhat confused introduced themselves. They went through the Order in a line lots of people spoke then it reached the ending of the Line.

"Molly Weasley mother of Bill, Charlie, Percy" she choked on Percy's name "Fred, George, Ron and Ginny Weasley. married to Arthur Weasley."

"Arthur Weasley I work at the Ministry of Magic in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Department."

" Call me Tonks- I'm a Metamorphosis and I am a Auror. Daughter of Red and Andromeda Tonks."

The line continued Until it reached the last Two (well human and dog)

"Remus Lupin" the hall cheered very loudly at this. Remus blushed before continuing. " Previous teacher at Hogwarts where I taught everyone Defence Against the Dark Arts."

At this the Hall shouted words at him like

"The best one we had as well of course!"

"Come back!"

Remus blushed before introducing 'Snuffles'

"And this is my Dog-" but he was cut off by the Voice.

"Snuffles you must Transform now. i must alert everyone Snuffles is not who you think he is so don't judge until after the Third Book."

As Snuffles transformed many Hexes and Curses were shot at Sirius but a Shield was produced in front of him.

Everyone turned to the caster of the Protection Spell. Harry was standing up with him wand out. Everyone gaped at him as he and Sirius met midway and hugged.

"HE IS A CRIMINAL ARREST HIM!" screeched Delores.

"HE IS INNOCENT WAIT UNTIL THE THIRD BOOK AND FIND OUT YOU TOAD!" Shouted Harry.

"Detention tonight." Harry shrugged it off.

"If the Order will sit at the Gryffindor Table for now." Requested the Voice.

The Order sat around Harry and everyone else who was at Grimmuland place over the Summer. Sirius inbetween Harry and Ron and Lupin between Harry and Hermione.

Once they sat a green coloured mist appeared at the Great Hall doors and the Dursleys appeared. They looked scared. They Introduced themselves and sat down at a small bench conjured by the Orb Not far from the Gryff's table.

Next a Gold mist appeared and various Characters appeared after introducing themselves they sat a a larger bench on the opposite side of the Dursleys.

"Now everyone, Harry especially, you must. Remain calm." Next a Black Smoke (Yes smoke not Mist) appeared and the Death Eaters along with Voldemort appeared. There was silence. Nobody could believe he was back. Nobody wanted to believe it.

Harry looked livid. He slowly stood up wand pointed directly at the crowd. his one target being old Snake Face in the front. "Potter why am I here!" Before anyone could act the Orb shot a Bubble around the Death Eaters and Voldie and Harry.

"Dark Ones sit with the Slytherins." The followed somewhat ignorantly. The whole time glaring at the Order and Harry.

"The next batch so to say will come as a major Surprise just don't do anything rash."

Next it was a Bright Blue and 5 Figures appeared. All cloaked so nobody could distinguish their Faces or bodies? They seemed to know what was going on.

"These people are from neither Past nor Present or Future. They are from the Non-existent of which many will call Heaven. They knew what would happen before they arrived here I told them. So one at a time they will unveil their cloaks. reman calm."

The hall watched as though e tranced as the first person unveiled themselves. She had a a round, kind face and soft brown hair that fell just above her shoulders. she resembled Neville in many ways.

"I was tortured insane by Bellatrix Lestrange." Said Witch cackled with humor while Neville looked white.. No...It couldn't be... "My body remains in Saint Mungos while my spiritual self." Here she indicates to herself." Is still attempting to connect to my Physical being. I know its confusing but main point is... My name is Alice Longbottom."

The moment the words let her mouth Neville looked dangerously pale but he made no move to introduce himself. it was like a mysterious force gluing him to his seat. He couldn't believe it.

The next person removed him Cloak. He had short brown hair and kind brown eyes that glistened with Hope.

"I too was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange. just like Alice my Soul and Physical being areseparated Memories lost to my body. My name is Frank Longbottom."

You could see the resemblance. Harry whispered to Neville. "Introduce yourself"

Neville who had finally got his voice back slowly stood. "I am a member of Gryffindor and my best subject is Herbology and my worst is Potions. I am forgetful and clumsy. My name is Neville Longbottom. The son of Frank and Alice Longbottom." Quickly he was surrounded by two pairs of arms they Trio sat back down on the Gryffindor table and sat just enjoying the company.

As the next person removed their cloak the hall gasped.

"I was murdered at the sights of he-who-must-not-be-named 's location of return. I took the Triwizard Cup with Harry and it took us to the Graveyard. Moments later I was murdered. My name is Cedric Diggory."

Harry was the first to talk he walked over to Cedric.

"Cedric I'm-"

" Harry what happened was NOT you're fault I took the cup it was my decision okay?"

"But if I had just taken the cup-"

"Harry just leave it okay? i didn't have to take the cu. But I did okay?" Harry nodded not knowing what to say. He and Cedric went to their House tables

The last two spoke from beneath the Hood. It was quite unnerving.

"I have unruly Black hair and Bad eyesight. I am attracted to Redheads and I have one son who, as I hear it, survived Voldemort." many already had a idea who this was and Harry refused to believe it. Remus and Sirius were all to prepared to accept it and also had a idea who was under the other cloak.

"I married a Idiot. I used to be friends with my Husbands enemy and I have Red Hair and Green eyes. I was the Second and Last to be murdered by Voldemort before him descent so to say. As I hear it our Son survived and is in this room."

At the same time they undid their cloaks and said one after the other.

"My name is Lily Potter."

"My name is James Potter."

Remus and Sirius raced out of their seats and engulfed James and Lily in hugs. No introductions were needed.

"Now were is our little boy?" Asked Lily

The hall sniggered much to Harry's embarrassment.

"I'm not so sure about little Lily." Sirius said.

"Yeah he's in 5th year now Lils."

"Oh God well where is he!?"

The Hall turned to Ron and Harry who were in the middle of a very Important discussion:

"Am not"

"Are too!"

"Am NOT"

"Are TOO!"

"Ron I am NOT another Hermione TAKE THAT BACK!"

"NO!"

The hall watched on as the Two boys began a word fight.

"Well at least I don't have a hero complex!"

"I do NOT"

"Yes you do mate."

"Well at least I don't have a crush on a particular bookworm..."

"I DO NOT!"

They were suddenly aware of the entire hall watching them.

Harry made to introduce himself before Fred and George stood in front of him covering him from view. The Hall laughed they knew what the Twins were up to.

"Hello Mr and . Call me Forge,"

"and call me Gred"

"We would like to introduce you to you're son"

"The boy while lived"

"He who will not die no matter how hard He who must not be named tries"

At this new nickname the hall, excluding Slytherins and Dark Ones laughed.

" The most amazing Seeker ever"

"The trouble attracter"

"The boy with the unruly Black hair"

"Bright Green eyes"

"And the Hero Complex"

"We would like to introduce you to out faaaaverouite scrawny git...HARRY POTTER!"

At this they stepped aside showing Lily and Harry a scrawny boy with Black messy hair and circular glasses behind which two bright green orbs of eyes beamed through.

James and Lily just started just for a moment letting the image soak in. His eyes, his hair, his scrawniness. It all just stood still for just a moment before Lily and James rushed to meet him. They met halfway two pairs of arms engulfed him as they sat down next to Sirius and Remus.

Harry then turned to Fred and George.

"And what do you two mean by Hero Complex and Scrawny Git?!"

They looked slightly unnerved and luckily they were cut off by the Orb.

"Now you must all be wondering what you are doing here. Well here time stops. You could live here for millenniums yet nobody would age and nothing would happen. Everyone will live here until my task is done. This room will provide rooms and food and everything else you all need. Nobody can leave this room except by the doors provided. I can answer any questions you have. I have other magical properties of which will remain a secret. Now will everyone please stand and walk over to the walls for a moment. And i mean everone."

Nobody dares argue.

Within moments the Great Hall transformed. Filled in the room were sofas and armchairs of all kinds accompanied with tables and beanbags. The Orb now had a grand stand in front of what used to be the exit to the Great Hall and was now a simple stone wall which now matched the others.

Above each seating area there were names. Everyone sat in their allotted place.

In one corner sat Voldemort in a grand green armchair accompanied with a silver table. His death eaters and their children sat in sofas dotted around him.

In what had to be the original front sat very grand armchairs of purples and a deep blue for the headmaster. They sat un a circle.

On one sofa sat Neville and his parents which had one Table and two beanbags in which sat Amelia and Susan Bones.

And finally in the centre there were many sofas and beanbags and a table.

One a sofa of deep rich red with Gold cushions sat Lily and James with Harry in the middle. On two Gold Beanbags sat Remus and Sirius one on Lily's side and one on James' side Ron and Hermione sat on the Gold beanbags on either side of Harry. On a Couch Identical opposite there was Molly and Arthur with Ginny in the middle and Bill, Fred, George and Charlie on the beanbags. In between the Two sofas there was a Oak table which was bare.

Not far from the group sat the Dursleys in a sofa of which resembles their own there was no beanbags just a sofa for the three and a coffee table made of wood.

"Now we are seated I will tell you all the purpose for being here."

If you looked carefully you would see that everyone leaned forward to listen. Yes even the Dursleys

"I will not use their name yet but I am in position of 7 books about their life along with 2 stage performances and some other fan items. This persons name is Harry Potter."

Everyone had turned to Harry who had gone pale.

"NO NO NO NO NO NOT A CHANCE!" He exclaimed

"Everyone ignore Harry believe it or not he does not like his fame!" Explained the orb.

Snape snorted as did many Slytherins. Of course he did...right?

The Dursleys looked confused...What fame? Was there money involved?

"Harry calm down and we will begin reading." It took several minutes and a few potions but he was finally calm.

* * *

I am always open for Ideas let me know what you think! i have more spare time this week coming so I will try update as much as possible! Thank you!


	3. The Boy who Lived and a Performance

Thank you for reading and reviewing as promised here is Chapter Three! I am open for ideas. I am not saying I will do them all but I need inspiration to get things going!

Also if you have read or you own a reading the books fanfic tell me because I loooooove reading them!

SOOOO Sorry it took so long! I have been caught up in my How to Train your Dragon stories!

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone **Read Minerva.

Harry Groaned. He knew it was coming but that didn't mean he liked it.

**Mr and Mrs. Dursley,**

"Do we HAVE to start with them?!" Interrupted Harry

"Yes Potter we have to read the WHOLE Book." Umbridge replied in her sickly tone. The Dursleys were surprised they were mentioned.

**of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.**

"You are NOT welcome!" Shouted Harry. The Hall started at him. While Dudley replied

"Shut up Freak!" That was it for Harry he rushed up on over to the Dursleys his wand pointed at Dudley despite his Parents protests.

"Dudley you are aware I can use magic here right?" Harry said menacingly. Dudley merely nodded his head too scared for words. "Good then I would hold my tongue if I were you." Harry walked back over to his sofa where everyone looked at him worriedly.

** They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

"We most certainly do not!" Vernon stated looking directly at harry who whimpered under his glare

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills.**

"What are Drills?" Asked Ron and many other Pure-Bloods.

The Dursleys and Dudleys Gang looked shocked... How did they not know about Drills?

While they pondered this Hermione explained it to the Wizards. Then Dudley did something unexpected.

"How do you not know what a Drill is?" his family and Gang stared at him like he had two heads or something. Surprisingly it was Harry who explained it to him.

"Wizards can just use a spell like Reducto to cause a Hole we dont need Drills." Dudley nodded. Then Piers stood up.

"How do we know this isn't a big prank I mean _Wizards _come on!"

"Piers its the Truth." Dudley explained. His gang stared at him.

"Dudley think about what you are sayin-"

"My cousin is one. Thats why I pick on him he is a Wizard. Infact we and my parents are the only non wizards in this room!" Dudley explained- again.

"Alright then if Wizards are real lets see some magic!" Challened Piers. Clearly he thought he was right. Harry stood and branished his wand. He pointed it at Piers.

"Locomotor Mortis" Piers legs snapped together and he fell forward. He rolled over where Harry stood over him.

"Believe Dudley now?" Piers who was too scared to talk simple nodded. Harry did the counter jinx and sat back down. Piers and the rest of the Gang's sofa suddenly dissapeared. Opposite the Durlseys that exact same chair appeared. Their names illuminated the couch they scrambled over to it and remained silent. Harry motioned McGonagall to continue.

** He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large moustache **

"really he reminds me of a Walrus!" Said Harry. The Hall was filled with laughter. Except the Muggles, though Dudley and his gang were struggling to hide their laughter. This did not go unnoticed by Harry. He smiled. Maybe there was hope afterall.

**Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbours **

"And then we have the Giraffe!" Again the Hall was laughing. Everyone exept the Elder dursleys who looked very insulted. Dudley and his gang shook with silent laughter.

**The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

Harry Snorted. "Finer boy my arse!"

"Harry Potter!" shouted Lily

"Yes." Replied Harry somewhat cheekily.

"No swearing!"

"Don't blame me! Blame Sirius and my Whale of an Uncle" Replied Harry. The hall chuckled.

Lily turned to Sirius who had turned Pale as he tried to hide behind James.

"I will deal with you later." She turned to Vernon. "Same to you whale!"

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted,**

"Spoiled Gits!" Shouted someone from the crowed. Much to everyone but the Dursleys amusment.

** but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. **

"They were involved in a horrible scientific experiment which combined themesleves with a Zoo animal!" Stage Whispered Ron

**They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.**

"That too." Ron paused. "What whats wrong with the Potters? Harry turned out fine thank you very much!"

** Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister,**

At this both said sisters looked at each other. Then turned away.

**but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn****'t have a sister, **

At this point McGonagall was interupted by Harry who was looking directly at Petunia as he spoke.

"You know what I think is sick, Aunt," harry spat like poison in his mouth. "Pretending someone doesn't exist just because they are another race or have magic or not. you have held a grudge for years haven't you!?" petunia whimpered. Harry was about to continue before Lily put a hand on his shoulder. He took a deep breath shot a nasty Look at his Aunt and sat down. Everyone staring at him.

Petunia let out a breath she didnt know she had been holding. He was right. It hit her like the Whomping Willow. He was right. It WAS wrong to hold a grudge and judge all magical people. By the looks on the other muggles faces the same thought had struck them. Maybe it was time to give the Wizards a chance.

**because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be.**

Harry would have said something but Lily still had a calming hand on his shoulder and, feeling his anger James did the same thing. Lily and James shared a look. They had always wanted to comfort him. To touch him. To be the parents he deserved.

**The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbours would say if the Potters arrived in the street. **

"They would say whats that scrawny git and his ravishing parents doing in our utterly boring street!" Said Gred and Forge.

"Now who are you calling Scrawny!?"

"Harry dear you really are too skinny. You should really eat more." Molly soothed. The Durlseys had the decency to look ashamed.

**The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

"A child like _what_ exactly?!"

"Its fine Mrs. Weasley." Harry Soothed.

Mrs. Weasley was about to argue when McGonagall resumed reading/

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts,**

"I thought it had already started?" Sirius said.

** there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work,**

"Hmmmm Harry do you think _my _tie is boring enough for school?" Asked Ron, much to the humor of the school.

"Ron, if I must I think this tie is MUCH more boring!" Interrupted Hermione conjuring a Slytherin tie. The Slytherins looked highly affroned but never got a chance to say anything as Harry interrupted the two.

"Dearest Hermione have I not taught you anything? This tie is clearley the worse!" Harry said as he conjured a Silver tie with the Dark Mark on. This was too much for everyone. The hall, excepting Slytherins, Darkies, Snape and the Durlseys, Burst into laughter with the 3 Mauraders looking at the Three proudly. Meanwhile the Slytherins began shouting at the Trio which ended up as a full on Gryffindor-Slytherin fight- spare the Adults.

After a lot of fighting and a few sparks from Dumbledores wand the Hall settled. Although Harry and Draco somewhat reluctantly.

Minerva continued reading.

**and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

"Brat" muttered Lily

**None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.**

"Unobservant Muggles" Muttered Draco

**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls.**

Dudley had the decency to look ashamed.

**"Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley**

Harry burst into full on laughter much to everyones surprise it want until harry explained- through his laughter- why he was laughing

"Best joke ever- Dudley- and Little- in the same sentence-" Was all he got out before continuing his laughter. This time accompanied by many chuckles from the hall.

**as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar - a cat reading a map.**

"MIN MIN" Shouted the trio before laughing.

"Call me that again and you will each get a detention!" She threatened before continuing.

** For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen - then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light.**

**Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back.**

"STARE OFF!" Shouted The weasley twins.

** As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road,**

"And Minnie wins!"

"My previous warning goes from you too Black!"

**he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive - no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs.**

"I don't know I mean said cat is reading now! Or is she merely talking I wonder..."

The Dursleys looked at Said Professor wondering how she could be a cat while James received a warning- much to Harry's amusement.

** Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

"one track mind that one!" Muttered Remus

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks.**

"There is nothing wrong with cloaks!" Shouted a Slytherin.

"To muggles there is!" retorted Hermione.

** Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes**

"HEY!" Shouted the Hall, excluding the obvious.

** - the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion.**

"Dursley its not clearly not _new_"

**He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! **

"For once I agree- I mean GREEN yuck! Red and gold are wayyy better!" Shouted Fred- or was it George?

**But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something... yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.**

"Like I said one track mind!"

"We get it Remus!"

"Calm down Harry!"

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning.**

"Why?"

**He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad** **daylight,**

"Oh"

**though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead.**

"Owl aren't that strange!" Shouted Seamus

"They are to muggles they have Muggle postmen who deliver their mail."

"Oh."

**Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people.**

"Charming."

** He made several important telephone calls**

"Important my Arse!"

** and shouted a bit more.**

"Like I said Charming!"

"Shut up Potter!"

"Which one Professor?"

"You're dad you Dolt!"

"Well how was I supposed to know RON?"

** He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road **

Harry spluttered at this. "Professor read that again i think you misread it!"

"I assure you Potter I did no such thing!"

**to buy himself a bun from the bakery.**

"False alarm people!" Harry assured everyone as if it was a life or Death situation. (which it is!)

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's.****He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag,**

"Only one?!" harry exclaimed "Run for cover!"

**that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

**"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard-"**

**"- yes, their son, Harry-"**

Everyone excluding Darkies and Dursleys bowed their head realising what this day was. The Dursleys were confused why was everyone so sad?

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking... no, he was being stupid.**

"So nothing new then?" Asked harry cheekily. Vernon just glared.

**Potter wasn't such an unusual name.**

"Actually Potter-" Draco spat the word like poison "It is in the Wizarding world and you are the last one."

Harry looked sick at the thought of belonging to a Pureblood family like the Malfoys. But then again the Weasleys were a pure blood family!

** He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry.**

This time it was Hermione who explained his heritage. "Actually, Harry wasn't a very popular name until after You-know-whos disppearance.

"Really- how?"

"Harry mate are you seriously asking that question?!"

"Wha-" The he realised "Ohhhhh"

"Yeah ohhhhhh you Dipshit!"

"Hey!"

** Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry.**

The orb interrupted: "Harrys Mind says that he is not sure whether his uncle knows his name now!"

Many of the hall glared at the Dursleys and some of his closer friends and family began to mutter curses under their breath.

** He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold.**

"You didn't even know his name?!" Screeched Hermione then she added to Harry calmly "He does know it now right?!"

Harry muttered something unintelligible but Hermione wasn't going to give up that easily! She turned to the Orb and said in a commanding voice "Could you tell us what Harry had muttered?"

The orb glowed before a speeck bubble emitted itself from the Orb and flew to a very rigid Harry. The Speech bubble flew inside Harry before the Orb repeated in its deep voice: "I don't think so." If it hadn't been fpor Harry's obvious discomfort Hermione and many others were about to explode.

**There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her - if he'd had a sister like that...**

"A sister like _what _exactly Dursley" James said, menacingly

**but all the same, those people in cloaks...**

""I completely agree Dursley- Those Emerald Cloaks tut tut tut!" The hall laughed at the Twins antics- except the obvious!

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

**"Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. **

"He didn't die!?" Exclaimed Harry. The hall laughed, excluding the obvious.** (When I say the Hall or everyone I don't mean the Dursleys and Darkies!)**

**It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"**

"See _professor_! He is BACK but you were too blind to see it!" Harry shouted at Umbridge while he pointed at Voldemort.

"Detention ." She replied

"WHAT, but he is right there you can just-"

"20 points from Gryffindor and another detention I think ."

Harry was about to reply but Ron kicking him in the shin stopped him.

The Muggles didnt know what was happening but the muggle teens admired harry for fighting a teacher. Even they didnt pick fights with teachers! But there was one question on their mind...

"What does she mean 20 points?" Asked Dudley, again

Harry who was taken aback by his question froze before answering. "They are our Houses here, in first year we are sorted into a house for the rest of your life at Hogwarts. teachers can take and give points and at the end of the year the team with the most points wins the cup" Dudley nodded his understanding.

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

"His arms fit!?" Ron exclaimed.

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was.**

Hermione was about to explain but Ron put his hand over her mouth to stop her.

**He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

The pranksters (James, Sirius, Remus and the twins) all spluttered too shocked to speak. The Trio burst out laughing causing the Pranksters to send them questioning glances.

"Your- faces!" Burst out Harry before continuing laughing.

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw - and it didn't improve his mood - was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

**"Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly.**

**The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. **

"Oooooh no. You dont want to be on the end of that look! Its the look of doom!" Exclaimed the Trio. (Hermione, Harry then Ron). The Twins sent Ron proud looks as did The Marauders (not Wormtail) with Harry.

**Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

**Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter **

"Nosy" Ron said

**and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!"). **

"Brat." Echoed Hermione.

**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

**"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

**"Well, Ted," said the weatherman, **

"Is that you Dad?" Asked Tonks

"Yes I did the news when it involved Wizards. It was like a sign for them or something."

"Ahhh okay."

**"I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early - it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters...**

"If that idiot can piece it together anyone can!" Exclaimed Lily

"But only if they knew about Magic because most people dont believe in magic, Mrs. Potter." Hermione countered.

"Please call me Lily." said Lily kindly. Hermione nodded, smiling before turnng to Mcgonnagal.

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er - Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

**As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

"Harry turned red out of anger again before both Hermione and Ron took his hand and calmed him. The Adults around Harry smiled. They had such a good friendship.

Dudley began to feel jealous of Harry. He had friends who understood him where as him... He had followers, wannabees. Not real friends! Well that would change!

**"No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

**"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... shooting stars... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..."**

**"So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

**"Well, I just thought... maybe... it was something to do with... you know... her crowd."**

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son - he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"**

**"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**

**"What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?"**

"Oh lord if it was I think I might have died!" Exclaimed Harry.

**"Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

"I think its a nice name!" Ginny exclaimed before turing red and clamping her mouth shut.

**"Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."**

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.**

**Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did... if it got out that they were related to a pair of - well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

**The Dursleys got into bed. **

"I could have gone my whooooole life without that mental image!" Harry winced. Dudley looked very green as did many members of the hall but none more than Harry and Dudley.

**Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind... He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on - he yawned and turned over - it couldn't affect them...**

"For once I wish he was right!" Muttered Harry.

**How very wrong he was.**

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

"WAIT!" Harry shouted.

"What!?" McGonnagal exclaimed. Harry leaned jnto Ron and Hermione and whispered something in their ear. They exchanged mischeivous grins before walking over to the Orb.

Harry whispered something to it and to the halls shock it chuckled before a door appeared to the left. They all walked inside and voices could be heard.

"Dibs on Dumbledore!" -That must be Harry

"Fine mate as long as I can be Hagrid!"- Ron

"Well I have to be McGonnagal!- Hermione

"Fine its suits you anyway!" -Harry

"Where are the pillows!?"

"Wheres the fake beard!?"

"I need some glasses!"

"Hermione go behind the screen while we all change!"

"Wasnt planning on doing anything else Harry!"

"Good then go!"

5 minutes of hilarious conversation coming from the room the trio occupied before they heard a Cry from Harry, which they never heard often!"

"WHERE IS THE MOTORCYCLE PROP?! WHERE IS ANY OF THE PROPS!? ORB!"

"They are coming!" The Orb replied.

another 5 minutes and they were ready. there was a explosion of Black that lasted about 20 seconds before it dissapeared. The scene before them made them laugh. They saw Crookshanks sitting infront of a fake big house, they assumed that they were gong to act it out.

"Orb will you narrate!?"

"Okay Harry"

**"A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground."**

Suddenly a white spark appeared on the opposite corner of Hermione. The Hall couldnt stop laughing for 2 whole minutes.

Harry stood there in half moon glasses instead of his usual ones. He wore a long, white fake beard and a Purple cloak with matching robes and a pair of high heeled, buckled boots.

James was wiping his eyes with pride and Lily was shaking her head fondly. Sirius and Remus were rolling around with the Twins clutching their sides.

Dumbledore was grinning widely his eyes sparkling With glee. When the only sound left was the Hall catching their breath they realised exactly what the Trio had planned.

**The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed."**

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

During this whole description Harry had been demonstraiting his outfit, by tucking in his beard in then out and prancing about in his robes. It really was a sight to see!

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, **

"I should have known." Harry said in a uncanny imitiation of Dumbledore.

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket.**

The hall laughed as Harry made a show out of finding his 'treasure'.

** It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop.**

One of the fires extinguished but you could see it was not Harry's doing.

**He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, **

Harry made a show of squinting and looking out into the distance, much to tne amusment of the all.

**which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. **

Here harry sat down, crossed his legs next to crookshanks smiled and tapped his foot looking around. It was very dmbledore like.

**He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall." Harry said to crookshanks.

In another burst of White light Crookshanks dissappeared and replacing him sat Hermione who set up another round of laughter.

Hermione was sitting in a very stiff position with her back straight and her legs straight. Her normally bushy hair was in a tight bun in the back of her head. She wore fake glasses as she worse a sweeping emerald cloak. She had even drew on some wrinkles just for the humor.

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

"How did you know it was me?" Hermione snapped just like McGonnagal.

"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly." Harry said imitating how Hermione was sitting before returning to his pervious sitting position.

"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Hermione. As she stook up and shook herself off very Oddly. Nobody could stop laughing because in real life McGonnagal would never do smething like that! The real McGonnagal looked shocked and amused, though she tried to to show it.

"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here." At this harry stood up and did a little jig over to Hermione then he stage whispered "And nightclubs!"

That was too much for the hall who laughed and didnt stop until 5 minutes later.

Hermione sniffed angrily.

"Oh yes, I've celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "And I agree the nightclubs are amazing." She replied in a stage whisper setting off a new round of laughter, worse than the last. By now McGonnagal had gone bright red and was attempting to hide her face.

"You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at Where the Dursleys sat. "Not to mention they are about as bright as a flobberworm!" She added.

The Muggles all looked very confused while the hall laughed.

"I heard it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."

"You can't blame them," said Harry gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for-

Harry stopped to bring out a little pink diary where they heard him mutter About past dates and drinks and parties, making the students feel rather sick and wondering if it was true... Finally he finished gong through eleven diaries.

eleven years."

"I know that," said Hermione irritably.

"Then why did you make me search through my diaries!?" Asked Harry fake-annoyed. She waved him off.

"But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."

She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Harry here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"

"It certainly seems so," said Harry. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"

"A what?"

"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of. Its not hard to guess Minerva I only talk about them like ALL the time!"

"No, thank you," said Hermione coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone-"

"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name?

At this Harry patted her on the head.

All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Tom. Or Voldemort if your feeling chicken." At the sound of him real name Voldemort growled and began to finger his wand, wanting nothing more than to curse the boy.

Hermione make a bit thing of flinching, but Harry, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."

"I know you haven't, said Hermione, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."

"You flatter me," said Harry calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."

"So he admits it!" Shouted Voldemort, sneering. HArry jumped out of charcter here and shouted back at Voldemort.

"You will only have powers Dumbledore never has because he doesn't want to end up being killed!"

"Why thats it Potter you think-"

"ENOUGH!" Shouted the orb. Both stopped and Harry resumed charater.

"Only because you're too - well - noble to use them."

"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs." Harry put both his hands to his cheeks as if trying to hide something. The hall was filled with laughter and rather green faces.

Hermione shot a sharp look at Harry and said "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what they're saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"

**"It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now."**

The hall laughed as Hermione had stood infront of Harry staring at him while Harry looked around him and inspected his Lemon Drops in the bag.

**"It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.**

"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead."

The words rang throughtout that hall. Said couple were currently looking at everyone worriedly. Remus had never looked so Gray and Sirius looked on the verge of tears, infact many did. Petunia was clearly upset but she was trying to look strong while Dudley had just realised- this was the story of harry's parents death.. His uncle and Aunt's death!

Harry bowed his head. Hermione gasped while she herslef looked on the verge of tears, but this was clearly not acting. Thye Hall were shocked at how calm Harry was. His parents had died and here he was acting as though it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus..."

Harry reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know... " he said heavily.

Hermione's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone."

They had all heard the story, that is, everyone but the Muggles.

Dudley had suddenly turned to Harry as he looked at him in Awe. This Voldie-Thing was destroyed by Harry, as a baby!

The Gang suddenly felt rather scared by Harry, not that they werent scared before, but now their fear had vastly increaded but they too felt respect for Harry. Not that he would ever forgive them that is.

Harry nodded glumly.

"It's - it's true ?" faltered Hermione. "After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"

"We can only guess," said Harry. "We may never know. But I'm only saying this so I dont have to echo my thoughts of course I know the real reason why he survived but He doesn't have to know oh noooo I will just keep that to myself! " Harry finished looking very angry, but he soon calmed down.

**"Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said,**

"Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?" Asks Harry.

"Yes," said Hermione. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"

"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now." Harry says bitterly.

"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here ?" cried Hermione jumping to her feet and pointing at a cardboard house. "Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"

"It's the best place for him," said Harry firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter, Not that the Whale can read."

"A letter?" repeated Hermione faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous - a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future - there will be books written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name!"

Harry had turned pale beneath the beard at this- he hadn't seen THAT in the script!

"Exactly." said Harry, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"

Hermione opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.

"Hagrid's bringing him."

"You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"

"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Harry.

"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Hermione grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?"

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

From above them a Motorcycle came flying down onto the ground while the Hall recovered from their laughing fit- Ron sat on the Motorcycle in big clothing, a big bushy beard and he had apparently stuffed himself with pillows, Hagrid roared with laughter while blushing.

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

"Hagrid," said Harry, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"

"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said Rom, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."

The Hall needed a moment to compose themselves from their laughter at the sound of Ron's voice when impersonating Hagrid.

"No problems, were there?"

"No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."

All the Females in the room cooed and beneath the beard Harry blushed.

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

"Is that where - ?" whispered Hermione, bending over a bundle of blankets with nothing inside.

"Yes," said Harry. "He'll have that scar forever." Harry frowned.

"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground, even if he hates it and whereever he goes people always gwak at him like a ZOO ANIMAL." Harry took a calming breath. " Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with."

Harry took the blankets in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.

"Could I - could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Ron. He bent his great, shaggy head over the blankets and gave the blankets a kiss. Then, suddenly, Ron let out a howl like a wounded dog. The hal. Laughed

"Shhh!" hissed Hermione, "You'll wake the Muggles!"

"S-s-sorry," sobbed Ron, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles-"

James and Lily looked upset with this and Sirius and Remus were on the verge of tears- again.

"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Hermione whispered, patting Ron gingerly on the arm as Harry stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door.

** He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

"Well," said Harry finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."

"Yeah," said Ron in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir." At this Ron climbed onto the Bike and flew back to the ceiling.

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Harry, nodding to her. Hermione blew her nose in reply.

At this Harry followed the narrators instructions, making a big thing of them.

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

"Good luck, Harry, you're gonna need it with all the shit thats going to happen in your life!" Harry muttered. With that he make a dancy turn and with a poof of white light Harry fled the stage, leaving Hermione to freeze in position as the Narrator continued.

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley... He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!"**

At this the Orb was finished and the scenery around Hermione dissapeared and Ron dropped from the sky and landed on the ground- it appears the motorcycle had dissappeared to.

Harry calmly walked onto the stage, grinning.

The Hall clapped and clapped while Harry, Ron and Hermione took their bows.

"Witches and Wizards oh and Muggles- I give you Ronald Weasley as Hagrid the Gamekeeper!" The Orb cried.

Ron took a step forward and took a big bow, blowing his nose on the handkerchief. "Thank yeh! I'll be here all night!" He cried imitating Hagrid, who was clapping the loudest, as he returned to the line.

"And Hermione Granger as Minerva McGonnagal!"

Hermione took a brisk walk forward and gave a curt nod of her head before returning to the line.

"Crookshanks as Cat McGonnagal!"

Crookshanks just sat down.

"And Harry Potter as Albus Persival Wilfirik Brian Dumbledore!"

Harry grinned talking several strides forward and beamed at the Hall. "Lemon drop anyone?" The question was so great yet so innocent the hall burst into laughter and Dumbledore clapped loudly, his eyes glimmering like a star.

"Now our performers can change and we can continue!" Announces the Orb, earning protests from the golden trio.

"What but I like this outfit!"

"I happen to like wearing glasses!"

"But this outfit comes with Lemon Drops!" The hall laughed at this one.

"CHANGE!" Ordered the orb so loudly nobody protested as the trio changed with haste and returned to their seats, the door to the changing room dissappearing as quick as it came.

While the people around them congratulated the Trio the Orb asked the all important question.

"Who's reading next?"


End file.
